God Made Man, Sam Colt Made Them Equal
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Or in which Doctor Alan McMichael brings a gun with him to Allerdale Hall. Imagine the wonders it would do for Lucille?


**A/N: I've seen the movie Crimson Peak. Loved it. It even choked me up in the end, which is no easy feat. But I had one big question, especially towards the end: Where the HELL *are* the guns?!**

* * *

All he wanted to do was get over there quickly. Alan hoped that the six day trip to England would not be too late.

Barely bothering to pack only the essentials, Alan noticed a box that he hoped he wouldn't need. It contained the 1873 Colt Peacemaker he'd inherited from his grandfather.

He would bring the gun into the country, then buy the bullets there. And then pray they wouldn't be necessary. So Alan put the box into his small suitcase, along with the hip holster.

###

The voyage could not end fast enough. He had at least two more days before he made it to England. Then an who knows how long train ride. Alan did not want to find Edith's corpse at the end of the trek.

Alan knew that he was garnering strange looks from the other passengers on the rare times he left his cabin to eat in the dining area.

While he was on his way back the purser asked, "So is this trip business or pleasure, Doctor?"

With a grim look on his face, Alan replied, "Business I'm afraid. No time for pleasure on this trip."

###

Alan laid down on the bed, even though he knew that he would be getting no sleep. Or at least he would not get restful sleep. He had a feeling that he would be needing every bit of rest he could it.

" _You can't catch me Alan!" 8 year old Edith called out._

 _As always, he gave chase. He would follow her anywhere. Despite his mother's odd dislike of Edith. "There is something strange about that girl." And his mother disliked anything that was strange or different. Unless it could be made of use to her._

 _Despite the skirts his friend was wearing, she was quite quick. She liked to hide as well. But Edith was not as good at that as she could be. Sometimes she would start to giggle. All he would have to do was wait._

 _Sure enough, he heard giggling a few moments later. Except this time was different in one particular way. Edith had managed to climb her way up a tree. She was sitting on a branch, grinning like the Cheshire Cat._

Alan woke up, nearly falling out of the bed. That memory made him grin, even though the scene had not been finished. Edith had not been able to get back down from the tree. So Alan had needed to go find her father to get her down.

###

 _"It feels as if Father Winter himself is working against me right now,"_ Alan thought as he tripped his way into the depot.

He had bought the bullets in Southampton shortly after clearing customs, having the incredibly bad feeling that he would not have the time or be able buy them later. Alan had bought enough to refill the cylinders several times. He had no desire to take any chances, especially when a former asylum inmate was involved.

They were notorious for being highly unpredictable.

As the men in the depot closed the door, he asked, "I need to get too Allerdale Hall."

The man in charge shouted, "We're closed for the season. Do you have any idea how far it is from here?"

Ignoring the comment, Alan just asked, "Can I get a horse?"

After the jingle of gold coins, the men went about their work.

###

The head man at the depot looked at the new arrival. He was obviously an American. As the American's duster coat came open as he got out the money for the horse, he saw a gun in a hip holster.

Only one thought was in his mind: _"Someone was going to die tonight."_

###

"I'm getting her out of here." Alan said to two of the creepiest sibling he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Shortly before entering the house, Edith had taken a nasty fall. Alan was unclear as to the circumstances. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

He placed Edith at the foot of the staircase to get his hat and scarf on. Alan had kept the coat on for the sole purpose of keeping the gun hidden.

As he was putting the scarf on, Edith cried out "ALAN!"

Without even looking he drew the gun and fired it until the bullets ran out. As the noise faded away, Alan finally looked down to see Lucille on the floor with a stiletto in her hand, the intent had been clear.

To her brother Alan snarled, "You even _move_ , you'll be joining her."

* * *

 **A/N 2: I paraphrased the lines from the movie to the best of my ability. Hope you all like my first Crimson Peak offering, please tell me what you think. Happy All Hallows Eve!**


End file.
